Lines
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Molly notices the first signs of age on her face, and Ginny is curious and impatient.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Assignment #5_

 _Astronomy- Mercury (write about someone getting wrinkles)_

 _A/N: I checked with Liza, and she confirmed that I could write about lines instead of wrinkles for this piece._

* * *

Molly stares at her reflection, a small smile on her lips as she traces her fingers over the lines that branch out beneath her eyes. Laugh lines, the first signs of age to appear on her skin.

"Mummy?" Ginny tugs at Molly's sleeve. "What are you looking at?"

Molly turns to the five year old. She ruffles her daughter's fiery hair, chuckling as the little girl wrinkles her nose. "You and your brothers have put lines on my face," she explains, touching a finger to the subtle creases in her skin. "See?"

Ginny frowns. She reaches up and touches Molly's face, brown eyes bright with curiosity. "How did they get there?" she asks. "I didn't mean to! Fred and George did it!"

"No, no, silly girl," Molly soothes, worried Ginny might have a meltdown or worry she's in trouble. "It isn't a bad thing."

Ginny doesn't seem convinced. Her bottom lip quivers, and Molly sighs. Her daughter spends so much time keeping up with the boys and trying to prove herself that it's easy to forget she's still a sensitive child. Molly gently captures the girl's slender wrist and pulls her closer, wrapping her in a hug.

"They're called laugh lines, love," she assures her. "It means you and your brothers have made me smile and laugh so much that it shows on my face."

"Will I have laugh lines too?"

"One day," Molly answers.

Ginny pulls away. All worry has faded from her expression. Her eyes brighten with excitement, and Molly tries not to laugh. She's never seen anyone so thrilled by the thought of aging. "So I just gotta laugh a lot?" she asks.

"Lots and lots," Molly says. "Now, go play, dear. You can help me with lunch soon."

Ginny nods, clapping her hands together before rushing off. "Ronnie! Ronnie!" she giggles as she sprints through the house. "Ronnie! Guess what!"

Molly smiles to herself as she returns her attention back to the mirror, applying a moisturizing potion to her skin. Once, in her youth, the thought of lines and wrinkles had terrified her. Now, Molly knows she will wear them with pride. Each crease in her skin will be a reminder that she's lead a happy life and has had so many days filled with laughter among her family.

Still smiling, she pulls her hair back into a quick ponytail and turns away from the mirror. She doesn't have time to dwell on her looks. There a things to do and a family to love.

When she makes her way to the living room, she finds her youngest children facing one another. Ron has a quill in his hand, and he studies his sister with a strange determination. Molly exhales deeply. On one hand, her children so often get caught up in unusual adventures, and she's learned it's best not to ask sometimes. On the other hand, her curiosity is too great, and knowing her small children are potentially staining the carpet with ink propels her forward. "What are you two doing?"

Ginny looks up at her, and Molly covers her mouth at the sight of her daughter. Ginny beams at her, gesturing eagerly at the smudged lines that trail from her eyes down to her cheeks. "Look, Mummy!" she says proudly. "Ron made me laugh a bunch! I have lines too!"

Ron sets the quill down, and Molly notices the black ink that stains his hands and splatters over his arms. "I want lines too!" He folds his arms over his chest, the ink transferring onto his freshly washed white shirt. "Ginny gets lines!"

"And now you both have to get baths," Molly points out, fighting back a laugh. "Come on. Up, up. I'll draw up a bath for Ron first."

"I don't have lines!" her youngest son protests with a pitiful whine. "S'not fair!"

"Your hands are filthy," Molly counters, gripping Ron gently beneath his armpits and pulling him to his feet. "Come along, and do not touch anything."

Still pouting, Ron follows Molly through the house and into the bathroom. Molly prepares him a bath and sighs. The laugh lines might be her first signs of age, but, given how wild her children can be, she's certain grey hairs won't be far behind.


End file.
